What a Fool Believes
by Spark of Life
Summary: Seto, under withdrawal, takes the innocence of his longtime rival, Katsuya. NonCon


Title: What a Fool Believes (1/1)

Author: Spark of Life

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Seto/Katsuya one-sided Non-Con

Beta: Armageddon Angel

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Yuugioh doesn't belong to me. I live with that knowledge day and night.

Summary: Seto, under withdrawal, takes the innocence of his long-time rival, Katsuya

Author's Note: This story is a non-con. It means non-consensual sex or rape in the layman's terms. If you do not like these stories, then don't read this. Also, Seto might be a bit OOC but only to the confines of the story.

* * *

He was experiencing withdrawal. The pills that he had normally taken for his Bi-Polar disorder had been pulled from the market because the government was worried about the side effects.

Kaiba Seto paced around in his room. He has been off of his medication for two weeks and the onsets of his disorder were starting to affect him. His mood swings were as violent as they were unpredictable. It would be that one moment, he could be normal Kaiba Seto, the no nonsense business tycoon that everyone loves to loathe and envy. But then, the blue-eyed CEO would clutch his head as if in pain. It always started with him spacing out. Then, he would get a migraine. From there, he would take on one of two personas: Kaiba the excessively euphoric being and Kaiba the depressive mess. All within the Kaiba household, Mokuba and all of the servants, knew that the master of the house's worst state was not the depression but the mania. It was within that period that he was at his most dangerous, to others and himself.

His physician and his psychiatrist had prescribed him this new 'miracle' drug that that was super effective on Bi-Polar lab mice. It was an experimental drug but, Seto thought, anything that was able to quell the mood swings and make him function well enough to work and be normal would be well and good. As soon as the drug came on the market, the CEO immediately bought it and started a regiment that made him normal. It was working, to say the least.

Seto could go to class and not worry about having a nervous breakdown, especially around that person. He could go to work and no one would start rumors about his health. He could go out with Mokuba and spend some time with his little brother and not be anxious about embarrassing him. This drug was a godsend.

However, there was a flaw in the drug that the scientists who created it could not have foreseen. One of the people on the regiment drank soda with the drug and it caused a horrible reaction. His skin became splotchy and started to peel at an unhealthy rate. It was almost as if the patient had leprosy. So the pharmaceutical company recalled the drug. A hastier move could not have been recreated. Many of the patients whose bodies were dependent on the drug were not given a substitute or sister drug to keep regular. Because of this, the patient experienced withdrawal.

Kaiba Seto was no exception. But, in his case, it took longer.

The first week of withdrawal wasn't that bad. The worst that happened to him was that he would space out a few seconds at a time. If this was withdrawal, Seto thought, then it wasn't going to be that bad.

But the second week was the one that started to get to him. His daydreaming started to increase in time. His temper was set off by the slightest things. Chastisement from either a teacher, one of his trusted workers, or even his brother would send him into fits of depression. Because of this, he had to take two days off from school.

It was the beginning of the third week that began his downfall from grace.

When he came back to school, there were many rumors about his absence. Some were plausible and some were just insane. Such is the rumor mill.

When Kaiba sat in his seat, Jounouchi Katsuya, of all people, decided to sit next to him. "What the hell happened to you the last two days? You got arrested for bootlegging or something?" he asked, running a hand through his golden hair.

His relationship with Jounouchi was not an amicable one, nor was it a hostile one. It was rather difficult to classify their rapport. They would always tease each other: name calling, threats, pranks and the like. One would almost say that they were the best of friends if not for the fact that they were constantly at each other's throats.

But today, Kaiba wasn't continuing their familiar banter. In fact, he wasn't paying attention to the question at all. He was paying attention to the lips that asked the question. They looked so soft and pink. He wondered what it would be like to put his …

He shook his head vehemently. Kaiba Seto did not go that way.

Jounouchi looked at him with surprised brown eyes. "Kaiba, are you alright?" There was concern evident in the blond's voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Kaiba responded. It was an onset of either his manic or depressive states. He could not risked being outed as a mental freak just because of one incident. Kaiba turned face-front in his seat to the teacher who had come in just at that moment.

Kaiba began to analyze what just occurred within that moment. Did he really want to feel his lips on Jounouchi's?

The teacher droned on and on, something about factors and vectors. Whatever it was, it wasn't pertinent to him. He has already completed a college equivalent course because of his step-father, Gozaburo.

His blood began to boil. Whenever he thought of Gozaburo, he thought of all of the torture that he was forced to endure. Especially the several times….

Kaiba caught himself doing it again. He was heading into one of his depressive fits. The brunet gritted his teeth, mustering all of his mental prowess to be under his subjugation. He wasn't going to allow himself to lose his composure. Within five minutes, he realized that nothing was going to happen. Thank goodness for small victories.

The period bell rang and Kaiba got his stuff packed to go to his next class. He had completely lost track of time but, in a way, he was grateful for it.

As he was making his way to his next unimportant class, he had to pass by the 'cool lair'. It was named that because some punk screwed with the Air Conditioning there and it malfunctioned. Now, it would burst random spurts of cold air for any poor soul that happened to walk under the vent when it did. Kaiba walked under the vent with no problem when suddenly, a loud voice called his name.

"Kaiba," It was Jounouchi, of course. "What the hell is happening with you today?" he asked. "You were gritting your teeth like you were taking a mean shit." With that joke, the blond laughed boisterously, waiting for Kaiba to return the banter.

It was at that moment when the vent started blasting cold air at Jounouchi, causing his hair to be ruffled and his school shirt and blazer to flutter.

Kaiba was entranced by the scene. Golden locks caressed his angular face and snippets of his creamy skin became visible. He drank up the scene with his eyes and a quiet moan came unbidden from his lips.

"…ba?" The brunet heard something. "Kaiba!" That's when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. "Yo, man, are you okay?" Now Jounouchi was worried. What the hell was happening to Kaiba? He had been spacing out since the beginning of the day and now he was concerned.

Kaiba was losing it. He had spaced out again. He needed to get away from Jounouchi as fast as possible. Luckily for him, he was free from the blond all the way up to lunchtime.

He was seeing his vision swim before his eyes. This could not be happening right now. Why now? And why was he staring at Jounouchi like that?

For lunch, he would go outside to one of the school benches and eat the sandwich that Mokuba had made him that day. The only reason that he would eat it was because his little brother made it. Today was ham and cheese. Not what you would expect a multi-million dollar man to eat but, when you have a little brother who doesn't know how to use the stove, your options for making food were limited. It wouldn't have matter if Mokuba had burnt the sandwich; he still would have eaten it just to see the look of happiness on his face.

Content with the silence, he began to eat when he heard the voice of the teen that he had been avoiding for the last three periods.

Jounouchi sat on the bench table so that he could face Kaiba. He was in his white gym shirt and shorts. Obviously, he had come from P.E. And if that was not a dead giveaway, his face was covered in sweat. "What's wrong with you today?" The blond asked. "You haven't insulted me all day. I wonder if you are getting soft on me."

This time, Kaiba caught control of his wayward mind. "So you are a glutton for punishment, mutt?" The CEO sneered.

Jou just laughed. "That's the Kaiba I know and despise."

The blue-eyed teen caught on to the familiar banter. "Strange that you seek out the person that you despise." He could see the smirk in his sexy chocolate eyes.

Wait… Did he just think that Jou's eyes were sexy?

"Plus your sweat is noxious." Kaiba recovered. "Would you please remove yourself from my presence? I would like to keep my sense of smell."

"It's not that bad, Kaiba." Jou sniggered. With that, he removed his shirt, wiping the sweat off of his face.

Why was he being tempted like this, Kaiba asked. He just stared at the expanse of skin that was bared for his eyes. The blond was slightly muscular. He had some pectoral muscles coming in, accentuating dark nipples. A smooth, flat stomach tapered down to his crotch area. Kaiba's eyes roamed Jou's chest rapidly, committing to memory every dip, curve and angle before a white t-shirt obscured his view.

The blue-eyed teen closed his eyes for a second, trying to get the image of a half-naked Jounouchi out of his head. Unfortunately, it was replaced with a completely naked Jounouchi writhing beneath him, moaning in pleasure.

He started to get a migraine. It was very painful. Light and sound were amplified to exaggerated proportions so that even the flutter of a butterfly's wings was loud as thunder and quickest flash of light was like staring into the sun.

As quick as it had come, it was gone. But, in its place was someone who was not Kaiba in the truest sense. It was his manic state. "Jou, what are you doing after school?" he asked. If the blond was going to offer himself to Kaiba, then he was going to collect.

Jou looked like a deer caught in headlights. Where did this offer come from? As far as he knew, they were barely on amicable terms. For once, the blond did not have a snappy comeback for this.

"Uh, I think that I will be free. Why?" So it wasn't the best comeback from him. But the brunet came out of nowhere with this.

"Well, I have a new videogame that I want to test. Now Mokuba normally tests it out for me but he's going over to a friend's house to study." Manic Kaiba smoothly laid the foundation for his seduction. "And I need someone to test it out for me. Are you free?"

The gears in the blond's head started to work. Two and two was not adding up to be four. There is something else to this. "But don't you have people to test out your games for you?"

Kaiba was only deterred slightly. So his brain works after all. "Oh well," the CEO shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to pay you for your time, but I see that you are not interested."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kaiba walked away from a perplexed blond. It was only a matter of time before Jounouchi would come crawling back.

The other classes went by quickly for Kaiba. He was already planning the seduction of Jounouchi Katsuya. By the end of the night, the blond would be screaming his name in ecstasy.

At the end of the day, Kaiba made his way out of the school where his driver was waiting for him. The black limo stood out in a place like a school entrance. He walked slowly, knowing almost instinctively that the blond was right behind him. He turned around and, sure enough, Jounouchi was right behind him. He was dressed in the same uniform as he was, blue blazer, blue slacks and white dress shirt. He smirked.

"Couldn't resist, could you, mutt?"

Jounouchi sighed. Equilibrium has almost been restored. Now all that needed to be answered was why Kaiba was acting magnanimously. "So you are going to pay me for my time?" Jou asked tentatively.

"Trust me!" he told Jounouchi in a husky voice. "You will get what is coming to you."

Now the words really threw him for a loop. This did not sound like Kaiba at all. He sounded almost threatening. And yet, there was something else in his voice beside a threat. Why did it make his palms sweat?

"You sure that you are alright?" Jounouchi was hesitant. This was a new level in their relationship, if you could call it that. But he'll be damned if he allow Kaiba to have one-up on him.

"Mizuro," he called. The driver who bore that name responded by opening the door using a button on the driver's side. Kaiba looked at the blond. "Last chance." He knew that Jounouchi would not allow himself to pass this opportunity up.

"Fine!" The blond acquiesced. With a final humph, he crawled into the limo and plopped himself at the far end of it. Kaiba followed him, a smirk concealed on his face.

The ride was an unbearable one, mostly because of the silence that was looming over them. Jounouchi, being one for breaking the air, started to rant. "Kaiba, if you are not going to talk to me, can you at least turn on the radio?" Anything was better than the silence.

On Kaiba's side of the limo was a remote control in the door compartment. Taking it in his hands, he pressed a button to turn on the radio.

_But what a fool believes he sees_

_No wise man has the power to reason away_

_What seems to be_

_Is always better than nothing_

_And nothing at all keeps sending him…_

The sounds of The Doobie Brothers permeated the silence. But to Jou, it was a haunting melody. "Don't you listen to anything more recent, Kaiba?" Jou asked. "Or are you just an old fart at heart?" The blond couldn't resist one scathing remark at Kaiba, if only to restore normality.

"If you don't like it, then you can get out of my car, mutt." Kaiba sneered.

Jou held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, no need to get bitchy about it."

"If anyone would be showing bitchy qualities, it would be you." The brunet retorted, smirking at his own pun. Looking at the blond, he knew that Jounouchi did not get the joke. "A bitch is a female dog, idiot." Kaiba couldn't resist the look on Jounouchi's face when realization hit him. It was like a drug.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Jounouchi was happy that things were returning to normal, whatever that meant for them.

It was just a few minutes later that the limo pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion. When Jounouchi got out of the gaudy automobile, he was figuratively blown off his feet. The mansion was huge and every bit like he expected a mansion to be. But before he could describe it, he felt himself being led into the giant house.

The foyer was quite like nothing he had ever seen. It was long and opulent. He could hear their footsteps echoing in the place. It was then he could feel how lonely it must be to live in this place.

But again, he was given no time to think on this.

Kaiba's headache was getting to be painful. He needed some relief but most medicines that he would normally take conflicted with the drug that he had been taking weeks before. Even though by now whatever was in his system should be gone, he didn't want to chance it.

"Kaiba, what's the rush?" Jounouchi asked him. When Kaiba turned around, he could see a bit of pain flash before his eyes. "Are you really alright?" He put a hand to Kaiba's temple and could feel the angry throbbing from one of the veins to his brain.

"I have a headache." Kaiba snapped, effectively ending all conversation and making the blond recoil his hand. The brunet mentally kicked himself. He wasn't doing a good job seducing the blond if he was snapping at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Every now and then, my headache flares up. I didn't mean to snap at you."

The compassion in the blond's eyes told him that he understood. But rather than making him feel better, Kaiba felt guilty. Guilt was an unfamiliar emotion to Kaiba. He didn't understand it. What reason should he feel guilty?

"You should take some ibuprofen for that." Jounouchi told him.

Kaiba led him to an innocuous room with a blue door attached. This was very strange, Jou thought. Why was this door blue?

Meanwhile, in Kaiba's head, he already knew the reason why the door was blue.

* * *

"Seto, it's time for your lessons." A gruff voice called out. Out of the darkness came an 11-year old Seto, standing before the blue door. Reservation was in his eyes. He knew exactly what he meant when he said lessons.

"Remember our agreement, Gozaburo." Seto told the voice. "I do this peacefully; you don't lay a hand on Mokuba."

* * *

An old memory crawled up to the surface. It was almost fitting to do what he was about to do here. Out with the old, in with the new.

There was a bit of hesitation when Kaiba reached for the knob, as if a voice in his head was telling him not to do it. But as soon as he touched the knob, it went away. Turning it and pushing the door, Kaiba led Jounouchi into the room.

Jounouchi opened his eyes to the senses of the room. It was a modest room. There was a full size bed with metal posts at the head and feet of it. A giant television was at one corner with a bunch of equipment that he couldn't identify. To his immediate right was a dresser. It looked like someone's room.

"Take a seat on the bed, Jounouchi." The words smoothly came out of Kaiba's mouth. It was like honey and Jounouchi took the bait, moving towards the bed.

Without the blond knowing, he quietly closed the door and locked it, pushing the button so it wouldn't open from the outside.

Jounouchi took a seat at the head of the bed and curiously looked at Kaiba. He has been acting strange all day. First he ignored him, then he invited him to his mansion and now the blond had no idea what was going to happen. Warning bells were going off in his head. Something was not right in Kaibaland. What really threw him off was when Kaiba opened one of the drawers of the dresser and took out something. He couldn't see what it was because when Kaiba turned around, it was gone.

Kaiba stalked languorously towards his prey. "I need to know, Katsuya." That was his preamble.

Jounouchi was caught off-guard. Never in all of the years that he had known Kaiba had he ever called him by anything else but his surname. He also never violated his personal space, but Kaiba was doing that right now, taking a seat right next to him.

"Why were you never afraid of me, Katsuya?" His voice came out as a husky whisper. "Most people in school don't even give me eye-contact because they are so afraid, yet you openly challenge me? Why?"

Jounouchi had no reply.

"Why is it that you don't submit to anyone, even when you know you are outclassed? I want to know, Katsuya."

The words were swimming around in his head. Jounouchi was not processing the implications of the words. Only one thought was going through his head. _What the hell is wrong with Kaiba?_

"What is it about you that make people drawn to you, Katsuya? What is it about your smile that makes me want to smile? What is it about you that has captured my attention? What is it about you that makes me want you?"

That was when Kaiba captured his lips with Jounouchi.

Jounouchi's eyes were wide with shock. How in the world did this happen? His lips did not move even as Kaiba was licking them with his tongue. He didn't react to the stimulus.

And he didn't react when he felt his arms being pushed into the metal posts as his body moved backwards. He felt cool metal slip around his wrists. Then Kaiba released his lips and smirked.

Jounouchi tried to get up from the bed but realized that he couldn't. Turning around, he saw handcuffs on his wrists attached to one of the metal posts. He jerked on them but realized that it was impossible to get out of them.

"What's the meaning of this, Kaiba?" he asked, anger and fear making a strange inflection in his voice.

To his irritation and his fear, Kaiba just smirked. "I would suggest not struggling, Katsuya. Just shut up and let me love you."

* * *

The young Seto was let to the bed. Gozaburo grabbed the handcuffs and restrained him.

"This is not what we agreed to, Gozaburo." Seto shouted, already knowing that it was a useless endeavor.

"Here's a business lesson for you, Seto." He heard a harsh laugh coming from his stepfather. "When your rival is down, always take advantage of him.

* * *

The pieces of the puzzle were put together. Kaiba was going to have his way with him.

"Kaiba, please don't do this." He begged. The blond kept telling himself that this wasn't happening. This was all a dream

But Kaiba's manic personality did not hear that. He heard Jounouchi begging him to do this.

Going to the dresser, he went through one of the drawers and pulled out two long leather ropes. Jounouchi's brown eyes showed fear. "What are you going to do with that?" he cringed.

Kaiba took one of Jounouchi's legs in his hands. But the blond started to fight back. He tried to kick his captor. But the brunet successfully wrapped one of the leather ropes onto Jou's leg. He tied the other end to one of the metal posts on the bed. And with the other rope, he did to same to the blond's other leg, putting the blond into a spread eagle position.

"I want you, Katsuya." Kaiba whispered huskily, which made the blond boy shudder in fear. "I will make you scream out my name in ecstasy."

Kaiba joined the captive boy on the bed, crawling over him to look him in the eye. He didn't see the fear that was evident in Jou's brown eyes. He saw lust. He wanted to drink that lust.

"Please Kaiba," Jou whispered. "Please let me go." As if to add insult to injury, tears started to form in his eyes. They then made their way down the curve of his cheek.

Kaiba leaned in and licked Jou's tears, taking in every essence of the boy: his smell, his tears, his body heat. Then the brunet attacked his lips. Jou tried to move away but his head was kept in place by Kaiba's hand on his chin.

"Your lips are so soft, Katsuya." Kaiba purred against his cheek. "And from now on, I want you to call me Seto. After all, we are about to be…" he moved his lips to Jounouchi's ear "close."

He felt Katsuya's body tense. It was almost as if he got the reaction he was looking for.

The blond was frightened. Seto was really going to do this. "Why Seto?" He had to know. "Why me?"

"You've been teasing me all day, Katsuya." Seto told him. "But you really caught my attention today when you changed in front of me. I want your body writhing under mine."

Katsuya now knew that Seto was intent on having his way with him. He tried to struggle against the restraints but the handcuffs held him tight and the ropes left no mobility.

Seto nuzzled the blond's neck and bit him, leaving an angry red mark in its place. "Now everyone will know that you belong to me, Katsuya."

Gozaburo looked at his captive lying naked in a spread eagle position, angry red marks covering his body. "Remember this, slut." He told the young Seto. "These red marks mean that you belong to me."

Seto shook his head. It wasn't like that. He told himself that Katsuya really wanted this.

Seto moved his way to the blond's cloth-covered chest. He moved the blazer to Jou's neck. All that was between the brunet and his goat was the white dress shirt. The buttons were quickly removed and finally, soft skin was before him. The chest that he was staring at since lunch and wanting when he saw it was ready for the taking.

Seto latched his lips onto one of Katsuya's nipples, swirling it with his tongue.

The blond bit his lip. He was not going give Seto the satisfaction of making him moan.

Seto heard, only in his head, Katsuya moan. He also heard the blond begging for more. So he obliged, attacking the other nipple and massaging the one that he had left behind.

Unfortunately for Katsuya, the stimuli were affecting the lower half of his body. He could feel himself growing harder. Seto's tongue was making him erect and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to be raped.

Seto's tongue was making lazy patterns on Katsuya's chest. He could taste the sweat on the boy. All of this was making him hard. He wanted, no, he needed to be inside the blond to make love inside him.

Seto made his way to Katsuya's pants, hearing the blond want more. So he obliged, removing the blue slacks that kept him from his prize. Because of the position that the blond was in, the pants would only go as far as Katsuya's knees. But that was okay. That's as far as it needed to go. Now all that was left was black boxers and from the look of things, Katsuya was really enjoying this.

Katsuya felt a hand groping his manhood. A small whimper eeped out of him. He couldn't help it. The hand was touching him so tenderly that it slipped. The blond tried to distance himself from what was happening, pretending to be somewhere else. But that all failed when he felt a warm heat on his swollen length.

Seto took Katsuya in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. He could hear the blond's moans and that encouraged him. He ran his tongue across the length and down to where his essence was stored, making sure that all of it was properly bathed by him.

Katsuya moaned quietly; he didn't want the bastard to get off on his moaning. But he couldn't help it. Even trying to pretend that this wasn't happening wasn't working. Although he was still afraid, another feeling started to crop up. There was a tightening in his stomach. The blond knew what was going to happen next.

Seto could feel his soon-to-be love tensing and so he swallowed Katsuya one more, trying to bring him to completion. A tongue across the blond's length was all that was needed. Katsuya's essence spilled into his mouth and he drank of it in long, greedy swallows, not wanting any of it to go elsewhere.

Katsuya panted. His body wasn't responding to his mind. He didn't want this but he couldn't help but blush when Seto looked at him after bringing him to completion. There was something in those blue eyes that he had never seen before. He saw something other than lust and it frightened him.

Katsuya broke the gaze as soon as he felt something enter him. It brought him pain and he screamed. "Someone, anyone, please help me." But his yells only echoed in the room.

Seto only heard the moans escaping from Katsuya's lips. He inserted another finger into the blond and scissored him, preparing him for what was about to happen. The brunet could feel the tightness of his lover and the muscles clamp around his fingers. The warm heat of the blond made his own hardness twitch, wanting to be inside Katsuya.

The pain doubled as Katsuya felt another finger inside of him. It hurt. Tears started flowing from his face.

Oh, he had heard about sex between men in his Sex Ed classes. The teacher told them that men do not lubricate so, in order for there not to be pain when they join, it was necessary to use some sort of gel or cream to make the entrance more bearable.

But Seto didn't do that. He just inserted his dry fingers into him. "Please, Seto. Please stop. It hurts." He cried. It was shameful, but he couldn't help it anymore.

Seto didn't stop. He heard Katsuya's moans of 'Please' and that's what kept him going. "I'm going to make love to you, Katsuya." And with that, he stopped with the scissoring, feeling that Katsuya was adequately stretched. He was ready to make Katsuya moan.

Katsuya was afraid. "Not only is Seto going to rape me," he thought "he thinks that I want this. He's 'making love' to me."

Crawling himself into position, Seto positioned himself so that he could take him in one fell swoop. The brunet pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his hardness to his lover. He thrust himself into Katsuya.

Katsuya felt himself being torn in two. A loud shriek came out of him and tears flowed freely now. The pain made him forget that he was handcuffed and tied down. All of that was nothing compared to what he felt right now.

Seto stilled himself so that Katsuya could adjust. He didn't see the tears running down his lover's face. He didn't hear the blond's cries of pain. He didn't feel the blood seeping out of the teen. All he saw was Katsuya's eyes shining with love and lust. All he heard was moans of pleasure. All he felt was Katsuya's alluring body heat.

Seto started to thrust again, picking up a rhythm. The blond was so tight. It made him moan out loud. For once, he was glad that the room was soundproof. He didn't want anyone seeing this beautiful scene where two people were making love so passionately. It belonged to them and them alone.

Every thrust made Katsuya scream, each one more painful than the last. He wondered if he was going to die here.

Seto was already nearing his own completion so he sped up, whispering Katsuya's name with each thrust. He could hear Katsuya moaning his own name.

"How did it come to this?" Seto wondered. Yesterday, he wasn't even into guys and now, he was making love to one, Katsuya of all guys. And who would have thought that Katsuya loved him back. But he pushed all thoughts away for the time being and focused on the task at hand, making the blond feel good.

Katsuya's voice started to get raw from all the screaming. It was all in vain. No one was going to save him. He felt himself losing his grip on reality and slipped into unconsciousness.

Seto was almost there. One final thrust with Katsuya's name on his lips was all he needed to release his essence into the blond. With that, he collapsed on top of his lover.

Seto felt the onslaught of another headache coming. It was painful just like the one at lunchtime. He had to pull himself out of the bed just to get some relief.

When it was over, Seto surveyed the scene before him. Katsuya was tied up and unconscious. His shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were down to his knees. He smelt of sex and blood was seeping from his backside. "What the hell happened here?" he whispered. The brunet looked at himself and saw blood on his manhood.

"It was me." He deadpanned. "I did this. I raped Jounouchi."

He knew what state he was in now. He was in his depressive state.

Seto looked at the unconscious blond in sadness. He did this. He was the cause of this. He was no better than his stepfather.

With great trepidation, the depressed brunet made his way to Katsuya. Pushing the catch-release on the handcuffs, he removed the binding metal and inspected the blond's wrists. There were red marks where the cuffs once were. Seeing that made all of the events come back to him in a hurry. It made him want to empty his stomach contents.

He couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Pulling up his pants, Seto ran out of the room and to his own.

It was a few minutes later that Katsuya woke up.

He tried to get up but his feet wouldn't move. That's when he remembered what happened. Seto raped him. Seto raped him and called it love.

Strangely enough, Katsuya could move his arms. The handcuffs were gone. He rubbed his wrists, trying to relieve some of the soreness. Scooting his way to his legs, he untied the leather restrains. As he did, pain flared from his posterior. It was an aching reminder of what happened. So that he didn't have to stay in that position any longer than necessary, he untied himself quickly.

He felt out of the bed, entropy hitting him hard. Katsuya pulled up his pants and made his way to the door. He was going to take his revenge on Seto.

When Katsuya got out of the room, he cursed the hugeness of the mansion. It might take him an hour just to find where Seto was, if he was still in the house. The blond needed to find someone who knew where the brunet was.

Walking around aimlessly and inspecting all of the rooms, Katsuya smiled when he saw an old man with black attire. He figured that he was a servant of the Kaibas. He grabbed the old man and slammed against the nearest wall. "Where is Seto?" he yelled.

The old man was frightened. He had never seen the blond before but he could feel the anger radiating from him. He looked like he was ready to kill. "Up the stairs, third door on the right." The old man whimpered.

Katsuya let the man go and looked for the stairs. When he found them, he took them two at a time, not wasting any time on them and ignoring the pain from his backside. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw someone that he would have rather not seen.

It was the younger Kaiba, Mokuba. The boy with the jet-black hair had come back home to pick up something that he left for his group project when he saw Seto running to his room. Mokuba was about to see what was wrong when he saw an angry Jounouchi bounding up the stairs. He looked terrified seeing the blond in his house. "Jounouchi, what are you doing here?"

As much as he wanted to kill Seto, something about Mokuba made him not want to do it. It made his decision harder. "Mokuba, get out of my way." He commanded. "Please just go away. I don't want you to see what I am going to do to your brother."

"What happened to you, Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked, fearing the worst. "And why do you want to hurt my brother?" The younger Kaiba was afraid. He knew that his brother was experiencing withdrawal and if he encountered Jounouchi, there was no telling what could happen.

"Your brother tied me up and had his way with me." The blond spat, making sure to leave out the word 'rape' to spare both of them.

Mokuba gasped. His brother would never do something like that, he thought. But looking at the state that Jounouchi was in, shirt unbuttoned, red mark on his neck, red eyes and a slight wobble in his stance, there was no denying it.

As much as Katsuya wanted to spare Mokuba from the scene, he wanted to take his revenge on Seto more. He pushed the younger Kaiba aside and walked towards Seto's room.

"Please, Jou." Mokuba cried out to him. "Please don't hurt him. Seto's a victim, too."

The blond stopped and turned around to face grey eyes down. "Seto didn't mean to rape you." He pleaded. "It wasn't his fault. It's because of his withdrawal." Mokuba knew that Seto told him never to tell anyone about his condition, but, if he was going to save his elder brother, he needed Jounouchi to understand. "Seto has Bi-Polar Disorder. He's had since our stepfather died."

Katsuya's eyes softened when he learned of Seto's condition.

"He doesn't know that I know this but our stepfather, Gozaburo, raped him when he was my age. He did it so that I would be protected from him." Mokuba felt tears coming to his eyes as he reminisced. "I don't know how many times he did but I know that it's more than once. You've never seen my brother after our stepfather was done with him. He would just crawl up into a ball and just cry."

As Mokuba told him the story, Katsuya felt tears pool unbidden in his eyes. His heart ached for the young Seto.

"But one day, Seto couldn't take it anymore. He fought back and killed him. We had to cover it up and say that Gozaburo killed himself. But from that day on, he would undergo two personas: a manic one and a depressive one. They would switch without warning." Mokuba choked on his next words. "If Seto did rape you, it was his manic side that did it."

A stifled sob came out of Mokuba. "We looked everywhere for a drug that could cure him. And there it was, a miracle drug. It made him normal. You don't know how happy we were to find it. But they took it off the market because of some complications. Now Seto is going through withdrawal. He has been for a little bit more than two weeks."

Katsuya's heart was moved by Mokuba's story. His need for revenge slipped away. "Mokuba…." He whispered.

"Please don't hurt him." Mokuba sobbed.

The blond couldn't look at the younger Kaiba anymore, so he slipped into the elder one's room. Inside, he could hear faint sniffling.

The room was dark because the lights were off. However, he could make out the bed and he could hear the sniffling coming from the bed. As Katsuya moved closer, he could make out a sight. When he saw it, he wished that he hadn't. It was Seto, crying into his pillow. Each sob racked his body.

If there was any rage left in him that wasn't dissipated from Mokuba's pleading, it was gone when he saw Seto crying.

Katsuya crawled into the bed and wrapped an arm around the weeping boy.

"Go away, Katsuya." A muffled voice commanded.

"I want you to look at me, Seto." Katsuya softly told him. It took some doing, mostly by trying to turn him around, but he accomplished that task. Blue eyes were turning red from all of the crying. Katsuya pulled the boy to his chest and let Seto cry.

"Beat me up, fuck me, or kill me. But please don't try and make me feel better." Seto told him. But the blond made no answer. Instead, he just caressed brunet tresses.

"Mokuba told me about you and your condition." Katsuya told him. "I don't blame you anymore."

"But I raped you, Katsuya." Seto yelled at him. "I bound you up and fucked you. I'm no better than Gozaburo. How can you just say that you don't blame me anymore?"

"I'll admit" Katsuya began "that when I got out of the bed after you left, I was angry. I wanted to kill you. But as I was heading into your room, Mokuba stopped me and told me everything." The blond paused for a minute. "I believe him. I believe that you are a victim just like I was. I believe that you didn't mean it. And there is also one thing that also makes me feel this way."

Seto stopped crying into Katsuya's chest and looked at the blond. "After you made me come, you looked at me. I thought I saw something in your eyes. I thought I saw love. At that moment, I thought you loved me."

Seto's mouth hung open. He didn't remember that at all. He only remembered the violent parts. "I did love you, Katsuya. As I was…" he didn't want to say the word anymore. "I loved you. I wanted you to feel good. I wanted you to love me."

After his speech, Seto broke down into more tears. Katsuya did his best to comfort him.

When the crying stopped, Seto looked into Katsuya's eyes. "What happens now, Katsuya?" he asked

Katsuya looked away from Seto. He couldn't bear to see the look on his face. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Katsuya still held Seto, neither one knowing where to go from here.

Owari.

* * *

Author's Note: Honestly, it was difficult to write this. As much as possible, I wanted to make Seto a victim too. This isn't the kind of stories that I write so this was a difficult one to finish, especially during the rape scene. And I didn't want Katsuya to say that he loved Seto after this. I wanted to make this ambiguous as possible, to let the reader imagine what happens after this. So this is the end.

Sparky, signing off.


End file.
